<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Fries and Milkshakes by BlurglesmurfKlaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475054">French Fries and Milkshakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine'>BlurglesmurfKlaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheerio Kurt Hummel, Cheerio!Kurt, Enemies to Lovers, I WAS DUMB, M/M, Nerd Blaine Anderson, Nerd!Blaine, Theyre both dumb, full explanation as to why this is so dumb in the authors note, its very high school, warnings for non consensual intake of drugs in one chapter, wow this started my Quaine friendship addiction didn’t it?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine don't exactly get along. So what happens when they get paired for a glee club assignment? They're polar opposites. They're voices shouldn't work together, neither should their personalities. Or their chemistry, for that matter. They're two very different things that shouldn't blend together, but do. Kind of like French Fries and Milkshakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe (klaine endgame tho who do u think i am)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: ALRIGHT SO HERE WE ARE</p><p>The year was 2013. Summer before my Junior year of High School. (Let me repeat that: I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL I AM SO SORRY) I was obsessed with Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine but somehow every single fic i read ended up abanDONED OR INCOMPLETE so i wrote this to cope!</p><p>I debated whether I should just leave this story on fanfiction.net with the rest of my old stuff, but I remembered how much fun I had writing this back in the day, and it's the first chapter fic i ever actually finished lol so it kind of has a special place in my heart lmao.</p><p>I also thought a lot about going back and doing a major remix/remake/rewrite of this story, but decided against it. Even though I'm not 100% proud of everything in this, because, as expected, I WAS A SUPER DUMB AND CRINGEY AND PROBLEMATIC TEENAGER. So that's why this is kind of stupid and very High School. So, I decided to leave it as is for the most part. Some minor edits here and there, but its still gonna have that early 2010s Gleek Cringe Stink aaaaaaaaalllllllll over it and you know what i am NOT sorry.</p><p>So yeah, I'm a little lowkey embarrassed of this, but I think its nice to have all of my stuff in one place and if i take myself too seriously, then life isn't nearly as enjoyable so... here it be.</p><p>I'll have the rest of it up probably sometime this week??? idek this shit is seven years old lmao whATS ANOTEHR FEW DAYS</p><p>Original A/N (shut up i was 15): A/N: This is my first Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine fic so please don't burn me on the stake just yet..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine walked towards the boys' restroom, the cold blue slushie dripping down his face deep under his clothes and into his pants. Another pair of underwear wasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Azimio... Damn Karofsky... Damn jocks in general. With the exception of the ones in Glee club, Blaine had been slushied by the entire jock block... Including the swim team. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was how low he was on the status bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't even the fact that he was gay. Kurt Hummel being a Cheerio somehow made being gay more sociably acceptable to the rest of the school. And Sebastian Smythe was on the football team, so the fact that he was bisexual never took his social status down even a peg. They were the cliché Cheerleader and Football player item, only it was two guys, so apparently it was ok now. Status: the only thing at this school strong enough to mask homophobia. High School students fail moral logic... Blaine being gay wasn't the reason he got slushied almost everyday after lunch on his way to Chemistry, but it didn't help, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. It was the fact that he was a loser. A nerd. A loser nerd. Being in Glee club didn't help his situation, either, despite the fact that plenty of other football players and Cheerios were in it, apparently immune to the social ostracization. Neither did the fact that he was the only guy in the school (besides Kurt) who had never even tried out for the football team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he wasn't athletic, he just never had any extra time. He had devoted all of it to Glee club and his academics. In the end, it's what was going to get him out of this miserable town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung the door open, the cold draft of the air stinging his eyes. Even though his eyesight was hindered by the slushie, there was no mistaking what—or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> he saw sitting on the sink making out. Very heavily, he might add.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling apart with a ridiculously cliche pop, Santana and Sebastian turned to Blaine. Sebastian's eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine froze. He couldn't believe Sebastian would do that to Kurt! Sure, Kurt was mean, sarcastic, snarky, and frankly, a bitch sometimes. The Cheerios uniform he wore gave him the illusion that he was better than everyone else. But nobody deserved to be cheated on. He'd learned what that could do to a person after the whole Quinn/Puck/Finn baby drama last year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian hopped off the sink and slowly walked towards Blaine. "Hey, there Blair..." He said menacingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Blaine, actually,” he muttered. “We’ve been in glee club together since last year—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever,” Sebastian grumbled back. "I would really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciate it if you didn't tell Kurt about our... Interaction…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine scoffed, unable to resist the temptation of a snarky comment. “Or else what? You’ll give me mono?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piercing glare Sebastian gave him was enough to send shivers down Blaine’s spine. Big mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” he gritted out. “If you do, I’ll make your next year and a half here an absolute living hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine swallowed and nodded as he ran out of there. He knew that the info he had was powerful, but he couldn't use it. Sebastian would make his life a living hell if he did. Correction: even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a living hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flung the door open and stumbled out the door, right onto Quinn Fabray. She got knocked to the ground, pinned down by Blaine. He scrambled up off of her and gathered her bag. "Oh, my God, Quinn! I'm so sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and sat up. "It happens." he smiled. She stuck her hand out at him, still laughing. "Help me up, you dork." he laughed a little sigh of relief and helped her up. They'd become extremely close after she'd gotten kicked off the Cheerios last year. Mostly because she finally knew what it felt like to be an outsider. To be ignored. To get slushied. To be treated like crap. To be a loser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got kicked out of her house, after Finn found out the baby wasn't his. Blaine had helped her, unlike any of her "friends" outside of Glee club. He'd even let her stay at his place until her mom finally kicked her dad out. His parents were cool with it because, well, it's not like anything would've happened between them anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up and wiped the blue pieces of ice off her yellow blouse (she refused to rejoin the Cheerios after she realized how badly Sue treated her). "Oh, Blaine! Let's get you to the bathroom." She took his wrist and led him towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, n-no!" he protested. He snatched his hand away. "Um... Let's go to the one in the west hall... It's um, cleaner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow but didn't oppose his suggestion. They walked down the hall to the other bathroom. She sat him down on a stool and placed his head under the sink. They already knew the routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently rinsed out the slushie from his curly hair. "Ugh, why couldn't we just have used the bathroom over there? Slushie is a lot harder to get out when the sugar's all dried up." She finished washing his hair and pulled out a bottle of hair gel and an extra shirt and jeans from her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beamed at her. "What would I do without you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have hair dyed rainbow colors from all the slushies... But seriously, why didn't you want to use that bathroom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiveled around and faced her. "Quinn... What I just saw gives me power over some very powerful people. Maybe even blackmail material. And they know the only way to keep me quiet is by scaring me mute. I've known for less than five minutes and, frankly, their tactics are working. If I tell you, and they find out you know too... They will make your life a </span>
  <em>
    <span>living hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that you're being a little over dramatic? Even for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a diva." Quinn snorted. Blaine was anything but a diva. On countless occasions, he'd given up solos just so Tina, Artie, and the other neglected Glee clubbers could have a chance at one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. She lightly tapped his shoulder. "Cmon. You've already missed most of Chem. Let's get an early start to Glee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and they gathered their things as they headed off to their favorite part of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn sat near Mike, Blaine, Tina, and Mercedes for Glee. Sebastian and Kurt were in the corner. Blaine's eyes wandered over towards them and Sebastian shot him a death-stare. Blaine swallowed hard. That stare was a silent promise to make Blaine's life even more miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana walked past the two and winked at Sebastian who smirked, all while a distracted Kurt made (or attempted to make) small talk with Brittany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dolphins </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> just gay sharks, Kurt. Lord Tubbington told me so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, boo... Just... No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Shue walked through the door and wrote "DUETS" on the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, guys! I have a project for you all. Now, we're the favorites to win at Regionals two weeks from now, and yes, Nationals will be a challenge, and we'll still get to work on that. But we still need to expand and get to know each other! So, I'm assigning you all a project that will be due in four weeks, and I expect nothing but the best. You will all have a partner and then work with them for the next few weeks to make a duet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian instantly spoke up. "I pick Kurt as my partner!" Kurt gave him a loving look and strung his arm through Sebastian's. It took every ounce of self control Blaine had not to barf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not so fast Seb." said Mr. Shue, and Sebastian made a face at that stupid nickname everyone in Glee had given him. It just never seemed to die out. "Your partners will be chosen by fate!" He pulled out an old top hat that had seven folded up papers inside. "Half of you were chosen randomly by me to have your names in here. Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Santana, Puck, and Blaine. The rest of you will come and pick a name from the hat one-by-one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'll kick things off, since there's no possibility of me and Finn being paired," lamented Rachel. She walked up to the piano where the hat lay and reached into the hat. "Mike." Mike had a shocked expression that slowly changed to excitement. He couldn't sing, so it was good that he got paired with the second best singer there (Tina would always be first in his eyes).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian went next. "Mercedes." She just nodded indifferently. Well, he was an asshole at times, but at least he was an asshole who could sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brittany went next. "F-f... Mr. Shue, what does this say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That says "Finn", Brittany."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Ok! I got FinnBrittany then! Wait... Who's FinnBrittany?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a collective groan. "Finn! You got Finn!" cried Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artie went next and called out "Sam."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Score!" Everyone laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina got Santana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Puck, Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn were left unpaired. Blaine was hoping that Quinn would pick his name out of the hat, but fate obviously didn't want that because as she pulled the name out of the hat, she read "Puck..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was dead silent. Everyone knew what had happened between them last year, and that it hadn't worked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn was silent as she took an awkward seat next to her ex-boyfriend and the father of her baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine was disappointed and felt sorry for Quinn. Not much could be awkwarder than singing a duet with the guy that knocked you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the worst part? That had to be the fact that he was stuck with Kurt as his duet partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt Hummel. The Co-Captain of the Cheerios. Dating the one of the hottest guys in school. Got everything he wanted. Could be very bitchy at times. Stuck up, conceited, and arrogant Kurt Hummel. And Blaine was stuck with him for at least the next two months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well don't look at me like that!" snapped Kurt. "It's not like I'm exactly overenthusiastic about the pairings either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Shue," cried Blaine. "Are you absolutely, one hundred percent, absolutely sure that we can re-chose partners?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Positive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> positive?" There were scattered giggles throughout the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaine..." said Mr. Shue with a warning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine cursed under his breath as Kurt took a seat next to him and began looking at his nails as if they were suddenly deemed more important than Mr. Shue's lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine buried his face in his palms. This was going to be the longest two months of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine was opening his locker to retrieve his world geography book when he heard familiar voices arguing coming from down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look me in the eye, Sebastian! Look me in the eye and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me that you aren't sneaking around with her!" Blaine turned slightly to hear better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian turned towards Kurt, looked him straight in the eye, and lied through his teeth. "I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping with Santana, Kurt. She just needed some help with a project." </span>
  <em>
    <span>What project? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought Blaine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anatomy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, look at me." Kurt's watery eyes met Sebastian's. "I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, kay?" Blaine clenched his fists at the nerve of him. It was bad enough that he was cheating in the first place, but lying about it right to Kurt's face made it about ten times worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt ducked his head and smiled sheepishly at the ground. "I know you do, it's just... I don't want to lose you. That's all..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian smiled. "You're not gonna lose me, okay? I'll see you after school." He walked away with his bags in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Kurt followed his boyfriend with his eyes. It was then that he realized the conversation had a silent third party. He turned slightly towards Blaine, who had been listening in. "Eavesdrop much?" he asked sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any sympathy Blaine had for the cheerleader immediately evaporated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt began to walk away with a roll of his eyes then suddenly turned to face Blaine. "Meet me at the Lima Bean by 6:30 today, mandatory. No questions asked. Then, we'll go to my house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn't even begun to rehearse, and already, Kurt was getting under his nerves, with his bossy-bitch-diva persona. Blaine wasn't usually one to have good comebacks, or care for them really, but in this case, he just couldn't help himself. "I'm flattered, really, but you have a boyfriend and you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not my type." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt's usually pale face turned pink. "That's—I didn't... Just shut it, Anderson!" He turned away and walked down the hall. "And don't be late for practice! I don't want to get a bad grade just because we can't work through your squeaking!" he shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't miss it for the freaking world!" he called out sarcastically. It was going to be an interesting few months. That is, if they didn't end up strangling each other first.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn and Blaine walked down the hallway together, Blaine heading to geography, Quinn heading to algebra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How you doing?" asked Quinn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine groaned. "Well, I got stuck with Kurt as my partner... How do you think I'm doing?" Blaine regretted saying that immediately. "I'm sorry, that was selfish... I’m the one who be asking if you're ok! How are things with Puck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "I don't know why people assume that things are awkward between us. We are both young, mature, adults who can put all that nastiness behind us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine gave her a sideways glance. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Puck</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mature</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the same sentence without the use of the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> is implausible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mature young adult and Puck is... Well, he's still Puck. So..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you'll be alright?" asked Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "I know how he can be. My heart is safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked at her disbelievingly. She may put up a tough exterior, but inside, she was just as scared and insecure as every other teen. "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you later, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "Bye, you dork."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. "You do realize that you're calling me a whale's penis, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved at him. "Is that supposed to make me want to retract my statement?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Touché."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They split in different directions and Blaine walked into his World Geography class. He had the pleasure of sharing that class with Kurt, Santana, and Brittany. As soon as everyone was settled, Mrs. Garza came up in front of the whiteboard and asked, "Who can tell me what the rain shadow effect is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brittany was the first to raise her hand. Mrs. Garza looked impressed and the rest of the class looked at her curiously. "Ms. Pierce."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's when the clouds get upset that everyone is dancing in their pee so they close up the sun, making rain shadows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine headdesked and groaned a little bit. This was the reason he never got to learn anything in this class, which, unlike his fellow classmates, was something he wanted to do in order to actually graduate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's ridiculous, Britt!" snapped Kurt. "Everyone knows that the rain shadow effect is when it rains so much that the rain causes a shadow that you can't see through!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buried his face into his palms and muttered to himself, "The rain shadow effect is when clouds containing condensed water droplets accumulate at the top of mountains, unable to pass them, creating a temperate climate on one side, and a desert like climate on the other..." He had to learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? McKinley didn't have separate classes for the academically advanced, so through the years, Blaine learned that repetition was the best tool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only meant for Blaine's ears, but of course, Mrs. Garza picked up on it. The woman had ears like a mouse. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson! Now, will you please repeat the definition of the rain shadow effect for the whole class?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," said Santana with a mockingly sweet smile. "Why don't you go and boast about how incredibly bright you are? Frigging showoff..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine turned bright red. He really didn't like being called out on. "The rain shadow effect is when clouds containing condensed water droplets accumulate at the top of mountains, unable to pass them, creating a temperate climate on one side, and a desert like climate on the other..." He said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! Now everyone turn to pages 123 and 124 in your textbooks so we can popcorn read about exceptions to climate dealing with latitude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine spent the next hour daydreaming about exceptions. There were exceptions to everything, weren't there? Let's see, climate? Check. Cheerios? Nope. They were all just robot clones, made to conform to the mold of society, never to break it, or challenge it, content just being. Never wanting anything but to boss others around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's how things were... Why were things like that, though? He did wonder...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang and everybody grabbed their things as they headed out the door. While Santana was passing Blaine, she knocked over his binder and sent it tumbling to the floor, papers scattering everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops," she remarked sarcastically. He got on his knees to pick it up, thankful that his next class was just across the hall. It was then that he noticed a purple binder sitting on the top of a vacated desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed towards it. There was no name on the outside, so he opened it up. It was neatly organized, with notes on one side and old assignments on the other. He opened one of the spirals and read, 'The rain shadow effect is when clouds containing condensed water droplets accumulate at the top of mountains, unable to pass them, creating a temperate climate on one side, and a desert like climate on the other.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled a little bit. It felt good knowing that someone else was actually learning from him. The date though, was dated two days ago, before Blaine explained it today... So there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> another person who actually gave a crap about their grades here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped through the old assignment and was shocked to see that this person had stellar grades. They had even gotten a higher grade on him on the last vocabulary quiz! He actually felt a twinge of envy...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Kurt walked through the open doorway and froze as he saw Blaine holding his binder. He briskly walked up to Blaine and snatched the binder out of his hands. "This," he pointed to the binder. "Does not belong to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it belong to you?" asked Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms. "Yes, yes it does!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you're incredibly bright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it. He was used to compliments, but none of them gave him little butterflies like this one. No one ever told him he was smart. It felt... Nice, actually. To be known for something other than just "Kurt the Cheerio".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost smiled, but caught himself just in time. But that was who he was. Kurt the Cheerio. Or at least, what he needed to be. "Just... Don't touch my stuff, Anderson!" He jabbed a finger at Blaine's chest. "You hear me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine nodded and as Kurt walked away, he realized that there was more to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel than a Cheerios outfit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurt waited not-so-patiently at the Lima Bean, leg jittering up and down as he waited for his duet partner to show. He and Blaine had never been close (Kurt honestly thought he could be a bit arrogant at times. And that was coming from him) even though they’d been in glee club for quite some time now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, though, the thought of being stood up by Blaine made his stomach twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He did not need someone like Blaine in his life. He had Santana and Brittany. He had an attractive, popular boyfriend who loved him. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the thought didn’t sit right with him it was because if anyone should be doing the standing up, it should be Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Blaine climbed out of his car and walked through the parking lot to the Lima Bean, using a magazine he had as cover from the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked in and took a seat next to Kurt, who greeted him with a very kind, "What the hell took you so long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if I can't exactly control the weather, your royal highness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did we meet here anyways? Instead of going straight to your house?" questioned Blaine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm paranoid and I don't want you following me to my house, which is our eventual destination..." he replied trenchantly. "Obviously..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, no need to be sarcastic, Mr. Snarky Pants." said Blaine as he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, though. Why the hell are we here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No particular reason," he said entirely truthfully. "I just need coffee; helps me think better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you need me to come with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt froze. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he ask Blaine to come meet him here? He could have just as easily set up a time and gave Blaine directions to his house. It would have even made the situation so that they spent less time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why was this the first thing that came to his mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forget it," breathed Blaine, rolling his eyes. I'm here; I might as well order something too." He got up and quickly ordered his usual medium drip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence, waiting for their orders to come. It was kind of nice not insulting each other every second. But kind of awkward, too. Kurt thought he might break the ice a little, only because the silence was getting uncomfortable. "So..." he began, playing with the sugar packets. "Have you thought of any songs yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine ducked his head and let out a bitter laugh. "Not even a day into the project and you're already putting the weight on my shoulders. Can't say I didn't see this coming," he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forget it, I'm used to having to do all the work anyways. It's the curse of actually giving a crap about my grades."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I did was ask you a simple question! You're the one who went and immediately antagonized me! I'm trying to be civil!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine sat there, mouth hanging slightly open in shock. He definitely did not expect that to be the next thing out of Kurt's mouth. He looked down guiltily. "You're right..." he said. "I'm sorry, that was really rude of me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironically, that wasn't the next thing Kurt expected to hear coming out of Blaine's mouth, either. Kurt almost reached out to grab Blaine's hand and comfort him, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as their orders came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One grande nonfat mocha?" said the barista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? oh! That would be me..." said Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go." She placed the cup down in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I have a medium drip for you, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine nodded politely. "That's my order thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left, and the uncomfortable silence reclaimed its place around the table. "Do you want to take these to go?" asked Blaine, anything to lift this really awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing," replied Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grabbed their cups, and headed out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can just put your bags on that footrest." Said Kurt, motioning to the furniture at the entrance of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine did so, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of a Casio. He pointed to it. "You play?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded. "A little..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled. "Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt made his way to his dresser where a big white binder sat. "I have quite a bit of a selection of sheet music, alphabetized by title. You're free to look through it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine did so, making his way over to the dresser and flipping through the binder. "Wow, you have great taste in music. Animal, Being Alive, Baby It's Cold Outside, Candles, Defying Gravity. It's really diverse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God dammit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why don't I have a witty and snarky remark? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I need one? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could let his mind wander too far, he snapped back to reality. "Will you hurry up and pick a song?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine widened his eyes in a sarcastic manner. "Jesus, ok..." He quickly flipped a few more pages. "Ah... I kind of like this one—I'll Cover You—if it's ok with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt rolled his eyes, "it's my book of course any song is fine. Also, I'm taking the higher part."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know what voice part Kurt even was (he'd just always assumed tenor). Come to think of it, he'd never even heard Kurt sing before. "What if I can sing higher?" he challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "I can hit a high F." He said very matter-of-factly before turning to his rack of CDs to look for the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt slowly turned around and eyed Blaine disbelievingly. "Are you calling me a liar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine shrugged coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt scoffed. He knew what Blaine was trying to do, and he wasn't going to fall for it. "You know what? I don't have to prove anything to you." He walked towards him and jabbed a finger at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then, neither do I!" retorted Blaine, leaning forward challengingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." gritted out Kurt. He suddenly seemed to be aware of the fact that their noses were almost touching. The realization brought attention to his heart pounding in his chest. Leave it to Anderson to get his blood so boiling his heart starts racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and moved back, shoving the disc in the player and pressing play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt came in first.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Live in my house,<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be your shelter,<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Just pay me back<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>WIth one thousand kisses<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Be my lover<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and I'll cover you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine was so caught up in how, well, beautiful Kurt sounded that he missed the first line of his verse. He clumsily stumbled into the second line, resulting in an eye roll from Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I'll be your tenant<br/></b>
  <b>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt realized he'd never heard Blaine sing either. But he was glad he could now because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>could he sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br/></b>
  <b>I'll be there and I'll cover you</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They both came in for the chorus.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Now I know you can rent it <br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>A new lease you are my love, on life<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Be my life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them expected to enjoy the song as much as they did, but it was the unexpectedness of it all that actually made it bearable—even fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt felt his heart beating just a little faster, breath just a little shorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine's eyes kept darting to Kurt, his mind filled with curiosity, because everything he knew told him that people like Kurt just didn't care about this stuff—didn't care about anything other than who's dating who, and who wore what yesterday. But here he was, staring at Kurt, who was not only obviously trying his best, but was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> talented. No matter how hard he tried to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, lover,<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I'll cover you,<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah,<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, lover,<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <em>I'll cover you...</em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have an amazing voice," Blaine blurted out as soon as the song finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sat there, a little stunned. "I-I," he stuttered. "You, too..." he quietly muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence, neither knowing what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Blaine checked his watch. 6:00. "Well," he sighed. "I um, better get going on home." He grabbed his things and headed towards the door, pausing when he reached it, and turning around to look at Kurt.. "I..." His mouth hung open for a bit. "I had fun today, Kurt. I look forward to our next practice." Then, he did the craziest thing. He gave Kurt a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled back almost involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me, too." He sighed. "See you tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine nodded. "See you tomorrow."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine knocked on the front door of the Hummel household. When the door opened, he was met with an unfamiliar face and a gruffly "Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I-" choked out Blaine. "Hello, sir, I'm um, Kurt's partner." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who answered the door’s eyebrows furrowed in. "Really? I thought he was dating Sebastian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Blaine started, but he kept on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cant say I'm not happy about it. Between you and me," he leaned in and whispered. "I think Sebastian was kind of an asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... Sir?" said Blaine. "I'm Kurt's </span>
  <em>
    <span>duet</span>
  </em>
  <span> partner for glee club..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face suddenly boasted a look of realization. "Oh... So you and Kurt..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine shook his head. "No, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh... Well then... Don't tell Kurt I think his boyfriend is an asshole..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, sir, you're not the only one." Blaine nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who Blaine now assumed was Kurt’s father nodded approvingly. "Also, call me Burt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine stuck out his hand politely. "I'm Blaine Anderson, sir—ah I mean, Burt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have assumed—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no! I, um... You assumed right..." He shrugged. "Everyone else does it all the time, at least you had the decency not to toss me in a dumpster for it." He tried forcing out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just broke Burt's heart, mainly because he knew Kurt had been through it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt's right upstairs," he said softly. Blaine was just about to make his way towards the stairs when Burt said something that stopped him. "I know how Kurt can be towards others..." He turned around. "But I can promise you that's not—that's not him. Do you get me? And, I guess I let him put on this whole facade when he's at school because I know... God I know what he's been through... More than I have, that's for sure. And he's got his own way of dealing with it, and if him putting on that uniform and doing some dances helps him survive being in high school..." Burt shrugged. "Then so be it." Blaine stood in the stairway, not quite sure what to expect next. "Just... Don't be too quick to judge him, kay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Burt left to his room, leaving Blaine to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he neared the top of the stairs, he heard a voice singing a familiar song. As he came into Kurt's room, the singing became louder, though muffled by the sound of running water.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something has changed within me<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Something is not the same<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm through with playing by <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The rules of someone else's game</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine didn't even realize he was sort of, well, for a lack of better word, gravitating towards the closed door of Kurt's bathroom, to the sound of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too late for second guessing<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Too late to go back to sleep<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It's time to trust my instincts<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Close my eyes and leap</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The water shut off, but his voice continued singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I'll try defying gravity<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss me goodbye <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm defying gravity<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I think I'll try defying gravity</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you won't bring me down!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kurt sang the last phrase, he turned the doorknob. "Bring me dow– </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Kurt screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine jumped back in surprise, eyes wide. "Oh my god!" he screamed. He immediately threw his hands over his eyes, realizing Kurt only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He turned around quickly, not seeing where he was going, and ran head first into Kurt's closet door, the impact sending him falling to the ground. "Fucking shit," Blaine groaned, rubbing the place where he'd hit his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt rushed to his side. "Oh my god, are you ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine scrunched up his eyes, hands still massaging. "You're wearing a towel." He pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," replied Kurt condescendingly. "And you're lying on the floor in pain, let’s try not to state the obvious... And relax, I've got boxers underneath." Kurt gently placed a hand behind Blaine's hand to help hit sit up. "You alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine nodded, looked at Kurt, hung his head down and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt cocked his head, eyebrow raised. "You just nearly got a concussion, what's so funny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing I just…" He looked back up at Kurt. "You really can hit that high F, can't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt gave him a judging glare. "You have got some seriously messed up priorities, Anderson." He gave a coy smile. "But yeah, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit that high F."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should practice," said Blaine. "Or at least brainstorm..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sighed, throwing on a shirt. "Yeah, I think we should just stick to ideas because that's enough excitement for today." He grabbed a pair of pants and jabbed his thumb towards the restroom. "I'll be back, I just um..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine's face rivaled that of a tomato. "Oh, yeah, sure... Kind of forgot you weren't wearing pants..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt laughed, "I hope that's not something you forget often."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To wear pants or that I'm not wearing any, because there's a big difference?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt fought a smile and backed into the restroom to change. A few seconds later he returned, fully clothed. He clapped his hands together. "Shall we get started?" Blaine nodded, smiling. It was then that he realized they'd both been enjoying themselves too much to remember that they hated each other. "Any suggestions?" Asked Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled coyly. "Well, now that I know you can hit that high F—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might just pick a more challenging piece."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More challenging than, I'll Cover You?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep!" Exclaimed Blaine. "This song..." He thought for a second. "Will be so challenging that its level of difficulty will rival that of The Wheels On The Bus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sarcastically gasped, "No! You monster!" Fighting a smile the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine threw his head back in laughter, then came back a few seconds later. "No, but in all seriousness..." He got a bit quiet. "There um... There is this one song I really like, you probably don't know it, but it's really beautiful, I could show it to you if you'd like!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I would!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine pointed to the keyboard piano. "I don't have it on my phone, but ah, may I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine sat down and began the first chords to one of his favorite songs. It sounded vaguely familiar to Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I've been alone<br/></b>
  <b>Surrounded by darkness<br/></b>
  <b>I've seen how heartless<br/></b>
  <b>The world can be</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt stood up and waved his hands like a maniac, causing Blaine to stop in his tracks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He crossed his arms at Blaine incredulously. "Is that Not Alone by Darren Criss?" The corners of his mouth upturned into a small smile, as Blaine's face flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I-" he stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you really think you could use A Very Potter Musical song and get away with it?" Kurt giggled. "You are such a dork." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meant it in the best way possible, as a sign of affection, and a small part of Blaine knew that. But a bigger part of him knew that name calling was usually followed by shoving against lockers and harassment of all sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked down at the keys, face heating up with embarrassment, but more than anything he looked hurt. "Maybe I should just go home and enjoy the few hours of peace I have left before you post on your Facebook about what a huge geek I am." He scooted out of his chair. This was precisely why he never let anyone get to really know him. It was too painful if they didn't like what they saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of realization passed across Kurt's face. "No! I didn't mean it like that I," he dragged a hand across his face. "I just—I meant it—I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine. I didn't think you'd take it so personally!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine scoffed. "Am I also not supposed to take it personally when you and your "friends" toss me in the dumpster every day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt stiffened for a split second, taken aback, then lunged towards Blaine, jabbing a finger at his chest. "I have never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>physically hurt anybody!" he managed through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not," replied Blaine. "But you stand there and watch. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And you don't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop it! That makes you just as bad in my book." Blaine grabbed his bag and headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well maybe your book needs to be updated!" screeched Kurt. Okay, not his best comeback, but he was not letting Anderson have the last word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms, frustrated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are not upset about this, he told himself. You are not upset about upsetting him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His leg shook anxiously. As he heard the front door open, he threw his arms down in frustration and started down the stairs. "Blaine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he got to his driveway, Blaine was already unlocking his car door. He spun around to face Kurt. "What!?" he spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shuffled his feet and looked down and muttered something inaudible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt's head snapped up. "I said I'm sorry, ok!?" He sighed. "I was being an insensitive ass... I kind of tend to do that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think?" Blaine said condescendingly, but there was a shadow of a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt cocked his head to the side slightly. "You dare insult a fellow StarKid and PotterHead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You? A PotterHead? I don't believe it. Much less a StarKid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm a huge Harry Potter fan!" Kurt admitted. "I'll bet you I can prove it, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled fully now. "I don't have any money to lose... but will you take my forgiveness." No, that wasn't cheesy at all...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you take my apology."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apology accepted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt bit his lip. "See you tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine nodded. "Tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt was in the hallway with Santana and Brittany, trying to convince the latter that Sunchips would not burn her face off, when Blaine came rushing up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No but they'd give you sunburn wouldn't they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her an incredulous look before turning to Kurt and taking off in an excited ramble. "Hey, Kurt, guess what!? I found this really great site for sheet music online and you'll never guess what song I found! I found Not Alone, you know, the one from AVPM, I mean, obviously you know, but the four part one, which we could easily convert to only two scores for our—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse you," butted in Santana. "We were having a conversation! Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? I mean, they obviously still dress you, they can't show you a little common courtesy?" She laughed at her own joke, Brittany following. Kurt looked like he didn't want to, but he forced a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine rolled his eyes at her. "Hey Santana," he called. "Don't you have some STDs to spread." He turned back to Kurt. "I'm gonna make you a copy." He smiled charmingly, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span> had Blaine’s smile always been that bright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt was about to smile back and say ok when Santana said "Do whatever you want, dork, it's not like he needs a play-by-play."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did not just steal a comeback from 13 Going On 30," Blaine laughed. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me you did not just do that. I can only handle so much stupid within a certain time frame."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "You best stay away from us because we really wouldn't want to catch your... Ugh." She waved a dismissive hand at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How eloquent..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him, Hummel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt's mouth gaped, he looked back and forth between the two of them. Finally he closed his mouth. Then, "I don't know what kind of stupid things you're into in the side, Anderson, but keep it away from me. I need you for a grade, that's all." He said in monotone, never meeting Blaine's hurt gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine stood there, stunned, hating the fact that he was actually surprised that Kurt would do this. He shook his head. "Fine," and he walked away thinking to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have known. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People just don't change.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Why were you talking to Kurt in the hallway earlier?" asked a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine spun around to face Sebastian. "You see," he said. "This is exactly why I avoid using school bathrooms. A lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>trash</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian glided closer to him. "You say anything to Kurt about me and you-know-who, and I swear I will show you no mercy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" Blaine mock gasped. "I mean, I knew about you and Santana, but... Voldemort, too!? You really can’t keep in your pants, can you, Seb!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Blaine could even register what was happening, he felt a pair of hands shove his chest and send him flying backwards, tripping and hitting his head against the sink. Blaine crouched there, hissing and grabbing his head, no blood, but god it hurt like a bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime I feel like you're in danger of telling Kurt, you'll get a little taste of what the rest of your high school life will be like, got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine glared at him, teeth gritted, but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t underestimate me, Anderson,” he said before heading out the door. “The other football players aren't the only ones who can do damage..."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt knocked on the front door of the Anderson household. Waited for a few seconds. Rang it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and he was met with Blaine's "Hello?" Upon realizing it was Kurt, his face fell. "Oh, it's you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I owe you an apology."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine shook his head. "No. You need me for a grade, that's all, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked down at his shoes. "I wasn't lying when I said I could be an insensitive asshole sometimes..." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Look, I just... Do you know how much I will get teased if people see you and I hanging out?" Blaine gave him a condescending glare and opened his mouth to respond, but Kurt cut him off. "Ok, bad phrasing... But Santana would give me so much shit for it! I just... I feel horrible about it, I really do..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why'd you do it?" asked Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head, biting his lip. "I honestly don't know... I'm just... I'm doing what I need to survive, ok? You of all people should understand..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked down and nodded understandingly. He pointed inside. "Do you want to come inside and practice?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded. "Sure." He smiled, feeling like a load had been taken off his back. The idea of Blaine being upset with him was making him sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine forced a smile back. Honestly, he was still a bit strung up from his encounter with Sebastian earlier, feeling stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way up to his room. Kurt looked around where posters of Harry Potter, playbills of Wicked, and all sorts of cool things. "Your room is pretty cool," said Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine shrugged. "I guess." he mumbled. He wasn't particularly irritated at Kurt, but he felt kind of stressed out, what with hanging out with the guy whose boyfriend threatened to make his life a living hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt could feel the tension radiating off of Blaine. "Blaine, are—are you ok?" He questioned cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," he mumbled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure, because you seem kind of—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>alright!" He let out a frustrated puff of breath. "I'm just a bit stressed out..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About..." Kurt asked warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Things! Alright? And they are none of your business!" Blaine lied. Of course it all actually had to do with Kurt. He wouldn't be having this problem if he wasn't partnered with him. If he hadn't walked in on his boyfriend with someone else. If he didn't have all these confusing feelings about Kurt—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not, do not even go there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he did what he usually did. He shut off his feelings because it was easier that way, no one could hurt him—at least not on an emotional level—if he didn't let them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he only noticed the silence hanging in the air when Kurt finally broke it. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?" he asked softly, looking down ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not everything is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the source of most of my problems, my entire world will not revolve around you like you expect everyone else's to!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt's face flushed red and hot from holding back tears. "You're being a real asshole, you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he said firmly. "I'm frustrated!" He sighed, exasperated. "What are you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, Kurt?" He asked. "Don't you have a team to cheer for or a party to get drunk at while you fool around with your dick of a boyfriend!?" Maybe that was a little too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare talk to me like you know me, Anderson!" Gritted Kurt. He pointed a finger at him, angry tears pooling at the rims of his eyes. "That is what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you. You're a hypocrite. You think you're so high and mighty, always playing the victim card, when half the time it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing the judging! It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> acting like you know who everyone is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who thinks he knows what he's talking about, what we've all been through!" He breathed heavily, voice softer. "What right do you have to cry about it when you do the exact same thing to us." Blaine stood back, stunned into silence. Kurt continued. "You think I don't know what people say about me? You think I don't know that everyone thinks I'm a snob and loose and a bitch and a complete asshole!? I know! I'm not an oblivious idiot! And then here you go insinuating that I'm some sort of slut or something when I've never even—" he cut himself short and closed his mouth. He grabbed his bag, shaking his head. "You know what, I don't owe you any explanations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then when Blaine's eyes got slightly wider as he realized what Kurt meant, that Blaine realized he'd taken his insults a little too far. A little too personal. "You mean you're a—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Kurt spun around and threw his hands out in frustration. "Just shut up! Don't you dare say a word! I know, I'm a junior and I'm still a virgin, ok? I get enough shit about it from Santana! But like I said, I don't owe you any god damned explanations. So don't—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine cut him off. "No! I wasn't–I mean–" he took a deep breath. "Please, stay." He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Blaine's touch, Kurt felt a chill of electricity crawl up his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was being a real jerk, I'm sorry, I really am. I was just-just frustrated with the world... But that's no excuse! God I'm an idiot..." He sighed, relieved when Kurt turned around. "It's just been one of those days, you know? And I'm taking it out on you, and I shouldn't be, and I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sucked in a breath as their eyes met. God, Blaine had nice eyes. Like a lost puppy just begging him to stay. How could he say no to that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed deeply. "Alright," he managed softly, voice still a little shaky. He wiped at his eyes and managed a smile. "But I get to pick the song this time!" he warned. Kurt couldn't seem to figure out how he'd gone from flamingly furious to forgiving and calm, just by the touch of Blaine's hand. He didn't let himself dwell on it, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine threw his hands up. "Fine, fine. As long as you stay." He smiled at Kurt and, Jesus, was he supposed to feel this fluttery all the time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head, trying to clear it so he could think of a good song. "Ok," he said, and he dug out his phone. "You probably know this song, and I have it on my phone." He smiled coyly at Blaine. "Try to keep up." He pressed play and Blaine smiled at the familiar guitar chords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt came in with the first verse as Blaine closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Kurt's voice, swaying to the pulse of the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm open, you're closed<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Where I follow, you'll go<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I worry I won't see your face<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Light up again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine joined him at the chorus, letting Kurt take the melody and he the lower harmonies.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Even the best fall down sometimes<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Out of the doubt that fills my mind<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I somehow find<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You and I collide</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sat back and watched in amazement as Blaine took the second verse. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm quiet you know<br/></b>
  <b>You make a first impression<br/></b>
  <b>I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How was it they could be so different, yet work so well together? It didn't make sense to either of them, they should be clashing with all the force of god and nature, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Even the best fall down sometimes<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Even the stars refuse to shine<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Out of the back you fall in time<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I somehow find<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You and I collide</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don't stop here<br/></b>
  <em>
    <span>I lost my place<br/></span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I'm close behind</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine subconsciously inched closer to Kurt, hand almost touching his.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Even the best fall down sometimes<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Out of the doubt that fills your mind<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You finally find<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You and I collide</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked up at Blaine, taking in a tiny sharp breath when he realized how close they'd moved together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You finally find<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You and I collide</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sang the last note, Blaine accidentally moved his hand over Kurt's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt instinctively lifted it up. "Oh, uh, sorry." He rubbed a hand to the back of his neck, face flushing. "I should, um, home. I need–yeah." He pointed towards the door awkwardly. He grabbed the strap to his bag to leave, but Blaine's hand had slid through it, and when Kurt pulled up, it yanked him forward until he had to throw his arms out in front of him to stop from completely falling on the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their noses were about an inch apart. "Oh, sorry," squeaked Kurt. Most of the thoughts in his head had to do with the fact that if he wanted to, he could lean down and kiss Blaine right here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward, like some unknown force was pulling them together, but Blaine untangled his arm and handed the strap to Kurt. "Here, sorry, about that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought Kurt, snapped back to reality.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I was ready to kiss Blaine Anderson. I was about to kiss him on the mouth. I was going to kiss him. And I was going to enjoy it...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh," stammered Blaine. "Kurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head. "What? Oh! Oh, right, yeah! I um..." He smiled. "I guess I'll get going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled back as Kurt grabbed his things and headed out the door. As soon as the coast was clear, he threw himself back on the mattress. Had he just imagined that, or was Kurt really about to kiss him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and shook his head. "Like Kurt Hummel would really try to kiss you," he muttered to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: oh damn this chapter is like twice the length of every other chapter?????? what the fuck is consistency??? cleaqrly my bitchass 15 y/o self did NOT know her</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Call him crazy, but Kurt Hummel could just not stop thinking about Blaine Anderson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, the Blaine Anderson who he used to absolutely hate, the one who said yelled out that society was basically a farm during a pep-rally, the one who always wore those bowties and Capri pants and used way too much hair gel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one he thought he knew inside and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was before everything was so... Different. Now he knew Blaine was in fact a dork, but there was nothing wrong with that—it was actually sort of endearing and cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention that voice of his. It was completely unfair. He didn't even think Blaine could sing and then he dropped that bombshell on him! Like he could resist such a knee weakening sound like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't unattractive either. In fact, by his own standards, Blaine Anderson was, well, kind of hot. It was underneath all the books he'd stuff his face in, but it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And ever since they sang Collide, all he could think about was how much he just wanted to wrap himself around that boy and make sure their mouths got fairly well acquainted with each other—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously, I'll look smoking in either one—but should I wear the red dress with the rose strap or the purple with the butterfly—are you listening to me?" Santana asked. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, breaking his trance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" His head popped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brittany stared at him. "Kurt's in love." She said matter-of-factly, taking a scoop of her jello. "He's got the same look on his face as Lord Tubbington does whenever he sees a Snickers bar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "So, you and Sebastian must be doing pretty well I'm guessing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, right, I have a boyf—a Sebastian, right." He stammered, shaking his head in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced across the room, looking towards where Blaine normally sat. Their gazes locked for a second. Blaine smiled at him, throwing him a quick wave, then, after Kurt happily returned the gesture, returned to his conversation with Quinn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what the hell was that?" asked Santana.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kurt tried brushing it off as nothing. He shrugged. "He's a-a... Friend..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana cocked her head sideways. "Anderson? A friend?" She asked, her time dripping with disbelief. "You two hate each other! I remember you once telling him to go jump off a cliff and he yelled back he would as long as it meant he didn't have to deal with idiots like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt tried not to laugh at the memory. It all seemed so trivial now. He dreamily swirled his fork around in his spaghetti and answered her with another shrug. "We're partners for the Glee club thingy, we kind of got to know each other. He's not so bad, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana raised her eyebrows. "Whatever," she shrugged. "Your choice in whoever you hang out with... Even if they totally suck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to slap her across the face. Where was this protectiveness coming from, all of a sudden? "He doesn't suck. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, Hummel."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As insane as it seemed, Blaine could not stop thinking about Kurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd gotten called out for it in Algebra II twice, for staring into space. (Of course his teacher let it slide because it's not as if it was a regular occurrence). He really hadn't learned much from any of the lessons today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all because he was thinking about Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Kurt Hummel. The Cheerleading captain who called him a dork and taunted him on a daily basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the craziest thing in the world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kurt would never even give you a second glance if you weren't partners, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip Anderson!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of getting a grip, Blaine thought more and more about Kurt. About how close they were yesterday, not just physically. He could have kissed Kurt right then and there. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then what? Risk the humiliation of Kurt telling everyone that he—Blaine Anderson, nerd extraordinaire—had tried to kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurt Hummel? He shook his head, imagining the things they'd say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still... He couldn't stop thinking about him and how well yesterday's practice had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you smiling about?" Quinn's familiar voice brought him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled just a little more. "Nothing," he sighed dreamily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I call bullshit," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You call right." He smiled a fake innocent smile back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned. "Just tell me! Is it a guy?" Blaine looked down at his plate, smile plastered to his face and shook his head nonchalantly. "It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> a guy," she said with absolute confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, he saw Kurt on the other side of the cafeteria, sitting with Santana and Brittany. When he looked over this way, Blaine smiled and waved at him, which Kurt returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn might as well have jumped back ten feet, as she threw her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god!" she screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? What what what??" asked Blaine, confusion displayed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. "Holy shit! Kurt!?" Blaine's face fell as he realized that she'd figured it out. "Oh my god! You like Kurt!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his arms  and lowered them to try and shush her. "Shut up, Quinn!" He whispered. "People will hear you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My baby's in love!" She threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirmed in protest. "Quinn, I love you, but I will go get the pliers if I need them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes as she released him from her grip. "You are such a dork."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. "Yes, many times we have established the comparison between me and a whales genitals, thank you Ms. Fabray."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My god, you are impossible." He laughed. A short silence followed. Which she broke with "So... Kurt Hummel..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung his head down. "Yeah... I... I guess I kind of like him." He laughed, realizing this was the first time he admitted it to anyone, including himself. "He's definitely not what I expected. Oh god, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn rested her head on her hands. "Oh, Blainey days, you got it bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "It's never gonna happen." he stated, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. "What makes you say that!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. "Well, for starters, he's a Cheerio and I'm… me. Second of all, he's got a boyfriend, a hot football playing boyfriend at that, and third, I'm not exactly the type of guy any guy would go for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Counterargument time!" Her eyebrows shot up. "One, Finn and Rachel. Totally different social standings, been together for almost a year now. Also Tina and Mike! Brittany and Artie! It's like, the social logic doesn't apply to Glee clubbers. Second, Sebastian may be good looking, but the good qualities stop there. And pretty soon Kurt’s gonna realize that. Third, are you serious? Blaine, I don't know if you realize this, but—how do I put this gently—oh, if you were straight I would be all up on that like 24/7."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine's cheeks reddened a little at that last remark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emphasis on the if," she restated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine bit his lip. "Do you really think… me and him?" he asked carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn shrugged and smiled. "Anything could happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine was heading down the hallway, on his way to Chemistry when his unsuspecting face was greeted with a cherry slushie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice ice baby!" yelled Karofsky, throwing a high five at Azimio who was right next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine wiped the slush from his eyes, wiping it regretfully on his pants. He sighed exasperatedly and was about to go to his locker when a hand dragged him off to the nearby boys’ restroom. "What the—!" He tried to protest, but the unknown sat him down on a stool and ordered a firm "stay still!" as he washed the drink from Blaine's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt? Kurt what are you—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, stay still!" mumbled Kurt. "I know more about hair than you know about StarWars."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "That's a bit of a stretch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled. "You know, not suffocating your hair in gel would really help smooth this process along..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my way of sticking it to the man," joked Blaine. "I have such luscious locks of hair," he flipped his head like a model, the water spraying Kurt. "So I'm keeping their beauty shielded from the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine kept flipping his hair. "Stop that!" Cried Kurt, giggling. "You're going to get my uniform all stained!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God forbid!" Blaine yelled sarcastically, throwing a hand up to cover his mouth mockingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt pushed Blaine's head back under the sink and continued washing his hair. "You make fun, but you don't have to deal with Sue!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god." Blaine mumbled. "That one time in sophomore year when she quote unquote helped coach glee was bad enough..." Kurt raised his eyebrows in agreement. A short silence filled the air for a few seconds, only to be broken by Blaine. "Why are you doing this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shrugged. "We're friends..." He waited a second. "And... Lately... I-I..." He sighed. "I used to be able to turn a blind eye, to just laugh along with what everyone was doing—not just to you! But to all the guys in glee club, and everyone else who got picked on. But it's like... Ever since we got partnered, and I really got to know you, I rememb—" Kurt cut himself short. "I saw what stuff like that can do to a person... And I don't want to be a part of it anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so perfect," breathed Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Kurt stepped back, wondering if he was hearing things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Blaine's eyes shot open as he realized he'd said that aloud. "Nothing, I didn't say anything, you were talking, what." he managed all in one breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Oooookaaay then..." His face suddenly brightened. "I know what we're doing for the rest of the day!" He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Resuming our classes so we don't get in trouble for skipping?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope!" Kurt shook his head. He smiled coyly and grabbed Blaine's hand. "You can grab clean clothes from your house on the way over!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but where are we going?" cried Blaine as they headed out the double doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll see!"</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Diner 59?" Blaine asked, eyebrow cocked. "I've never heard of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt laughed as they sat in the booth. "Yeah, not many people have..." He looked down somberly. "My mom, my dad, and me used to come here once a month. I had this card that gave me a free milkshake once a month for a whole year." He sighed nostalgically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what happened to your mom..." Blaine cautioned. Kurt slowly looked up at him. "Unless you don't want to talk about it, that-that's fine." He reached across and placed his hand over Kurt's comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted by a man clearing his throat. "What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have a cherry coke with a splash of vanilla." Said Kurt, without hesitation, or even looking at the menu for that matter. "And for my meal I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with seasoned curly fries instead of regular."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh," Blaine hesitated. "I'll just have whatever he's having." He looked over at Kurt and smiled. "When in Rome." The waiter took their menus and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to imply that I live at an old fashioned diner?" Kurt asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine shrugged. "I mean, I've tried so hard to keep my opinions to myself about your interior design choices but..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt laughed, eyes crinkling at the sides. "Yeah, well we can't all have such impeccable taste as you, Mr. Anderson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, true." Blaine nodded, humoring him. "It's a gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their orders came. "I can't believe you've never been here." Kurt said, then quickly added. "I mean, not many people have but it's like... This was our thing, you know, my family's. And now I've shown it to you, and it's like..." He locked gazes with Blaine. "It's like you've always been with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Blaine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it. Right now. No don't look at his eyes you're staring, Blaine! Oh god... They're really magnificent. Kurt is magnificent. Everything about him. God I was such an idiot to not have seen it before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt ducked his head away from the table. Not even Sebastian knew about what happened to his mom. Well, he'd never asked—or cared, come to think of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Car accident." He finally said. It took Blaine a moment to realize what Kurt meant, but when he did he nodded sadly. "She um, was on her way home from work one day and this truck ran a red light. Straight into her car... One of the things I regret the most is that I never even had time to say goodbye. It was all so sudden."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't realized he'd started crying until Blaine lifted a hand up to wipe a tear away with his thumb. He let his hand linger there a little longer than necessary, because if this was the only time he'd be this close to Kurt, touching his skin, he wanted it to last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt drew in a little breath, and Blaine seemed to realize what he was doing. He cleared his throat and took his hand back. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I wasn’t trying to be weird—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t weird,” Kurt said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at Blaine’s lips. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he asked, "So, what do you want to do... You know, in life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Broadway." Kurt said, seriously and without any hint of hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, seriously?" Blaine asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt rolled his eyes. "I swear to god, do not start with the jokes or I will—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No, no." Blaine cut him off. "It's just that, that's what I want to do, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "I always pegged you as the doctor or engineer type."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine shook his head. "My parents don't exactly support me on the idea, but they accept it... I do feel like I'm wasting it," confided Blaine. "Because like, not to sound arrogant, but I know I'm above average smart. And it's like, there are so many people telling me </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh I'd be a lawyer if I was as smart as you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I feel guilty because I'm not going to use all my skills and knowledge in life..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head. "Don't you dare feel guilty about anything." he comforted. "So what if you're a genius? It's your life and you should be doing what makes you happy. It's not your fault that you're not gonna use any of the stuff you learn in class in life. I mean honestly, I'm pretty sure the only job that requires Algebra II is an Algebra II teacher." Blaine laughed. "You follow your dreams, Blaine. Because if you don't, you're gonna regret it every single day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted, once again, by their waiter, who held a chocolate shake on a platter. He placed the glass on their table. "On the house, kiddos." He smiled at them. "The fry cook remembers you, Burt's kid, right? Owns Hummel Lube and Tire?" Kurt nodded. "Enjoy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" Kurt called after the man. After a moment, he grabbed a fry from his plate and dipped it in the chocolate shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine's eyebrows rose. "That's... Weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shrugged, taking a bite out of it. "It's delicious." He smiled cockily at Blaine and took another bite of his snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok that is your side of the shake," claimed Blaine. "Keep your French fry-y germs away from my side," he said as he took a spoonful from his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt cocked his head. "Are you serious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deadly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you one of those people who like, can't have their food touching, you know, like Mrs. Pillsbury?" Kurt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine scoffed. "No." He defended. "I just..." He waved his hand around at Kurt's french fry/milkshake concoction. "It seems gross."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt rolled his eyes as he dipped another fry and handed it to Blaine. "Try it." Blaine scrunched his face up and shook his head. "Come on!" Pried Kurt. "Just try it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather keep the rest of my food down, thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaine Anderson, you try this right now." Kurt smiled, fighting a laugh. "I promise if you don't like it, I'll let you have the rest of the milkshake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine contemplated this for a while, thoughtfully staring at the fry before giving in. "Alright." He muttered. He took the fry from Kurt and slowly put it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in surprise. "Right?" Nodded Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, yeah, that is actually pretty good." admitted Blaine truthfully. "It's like sweet and salty and crispy but mushy and cold but warm...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eloquent," joked Kurt, stifling a laugh. "Spoken like a true culinary genius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine hummed in agreement, taking another fry and dipping it in the shake. He stared at this one, then at Kurt. "You know," he said. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't make sense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean," started Blaine. "We are really different, you know? I'm really smart—not that you aren't, I'm just more focused on my studies, not as outgoing as you are. You're a cheerleader, dating a football player. We hang out with different people. I mean, even our voices are different! Like really different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled. "But that's what makes them go so well together... Like PB&amp;J."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spaghetti and meatballs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bacon and egg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheese and crackers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good one," laughed Kurt. He thought for a minute, staring at the milkshake, then at Blaine. "French fries and milkshakes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled fondly at him and nodded in agreement. "French fries and milkshakes."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their meal, they headed back to Blaine's house to hopefully find a song and practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine opened up his backpack. "I actually found a song that I think is perfect." He smirked at the taller boy. "You got to have a surprise song, it's my turn now." He winked playfully. "Try to keep up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plugged in his phone to his stereo and pressed play. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Made a wrong turn<br/></b>
  <b>Once or twice<br/></b>
  <b>Dug my way out blood and fire<br/></b>
  <b>Bad decisions<br/></b>
  <b>That's alright<br/></b>
  <b>Welcome to my silly life</b>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Kurt took over for the pre-chorus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mistreated misplaced misunderstood<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Miss no way it's all good<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It didn't slow me down<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Mistaken, Always second guessing<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pretty, pretty please<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Don't you ever, ever feel<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Like you're less than perfect.<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Pretty, pretty please<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>If you ever, ever feel<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Like you're nothing<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You are perfect to me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. He smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The whole world stares so I </b>
  <b>
    <em>swallow the fear,<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>The only thing I should be drinking is </b>
  <b>
    <em>an ice cold beer.</em>
  </b>
  <b> <br/></b>
  <b>So cool in line and we </b>
  <b>
    <em>try, try, try,<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>But we </b>
  <b>
    <em>try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>Done looking for the critics, cause they're </b>
  <b>
    <em>everywhere<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>They don't like my jeans, they don't </b>
  <b>
    <em>get my hair<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>We change ourselves and we </b>
  <b>
    <em>do it all the time</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<br/></em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>(Why do I do that?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at this point that the song really sunk in for Kurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was here that he started to remember everything from freshman year, and how all those boys always told him how worthless he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pretty, pretty please<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Don't you ever, ever feel<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Like you're less than less than perfect.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked over at Kurt, his growing concern becoming more and more apparent on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pretty, pretty please<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>If you ever, ever feel<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Like you're nothing<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <em>You are perfect to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt," he started as soon as the song was over. "Are you ok, what's wrong." He wrapped a hand around Kurt's waist and pulled him in a side hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head. "Do you even remember me freshman year?" He whispered, voice shaky and so small that it was nearly inaudible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine sat there, mouth gaping open, because, now that he thought about it, no, he couldn't really remember much about Kurt freshman year, though he knew he had gone to McKinley</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, right?" He turned to Blaine. "That's because I was too busy being shoved against the lockers–" he sobbed, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. "–for anyone to notice me..." He wiped his face. "Every... every goddamn day, I was terrified to go home because I knew they were waiting—just waiting so they could beat the shit out of me..." He drew in a shaky breath. "They'd beat me up, yelling at me what a worthless pathetic fag I was, how my life wasn't worth anything and if they killed me, it wouldn't matter because the world wouldn't miss me. And nobody cared." He gritted out. "If I was gone, the world would just keep on turning, because nothing I ever do will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> make a difference." He sobbed and buried his face into Blaine's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine grabbed Kurt's face with his hands so they faced each other. "Listen to me, Kurt, listen to me." He stroked his cheeks with his palms. "You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> worthless. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> pathetic. You are an amazing, kind, smart, handsome, well-rounded, perfect—just absolutely the most perfectly imperfect human being on this planet." Kurt rested his forehead on the curly haired boy's forehead. "Don't you dare let anyone, ever, tell you otherwise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before either of them knew what was happening, Kurt grabbed Blaine and closed the small distance between their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled them closer together until they could feel each other's heartbeat through their shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sighed as Blaine deepened the kiss, angling his head to do so. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's chest, a small whine of longing forming in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God he had wanted this for so long, and to finally, finally, be holding Blaine this close, to finally let his body do what his heart so desperately wanted. Why hadn't he done this earlier?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. He remembered. That's right. Sebastian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed on Blaine's chest until they split asunder. What had he just done? He just cheated on his boyfriend! But it felt right. A part of his head told him that, but it didn't change the fact that what he just did was wrong... Oh god, he was so confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt grabbed his bag and ran towards the door. Blaine scrambled up and headed after him. "Kurt! Wait! Please, god, Kurt!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But by the time Blaine made it to his driveway, it was too late. Kurt was already pulling out and heading god knows where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine yelled in frustration, running his hands through his hair and over his face. He sank to the floor, lump forming in his throat, thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God I am such a fucking idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You idiot! Did you actually think Kurt liked you back? Honestly?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shook his head, grabbing at his hair as his eyes filled with tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We had a perfectly good friendship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now I've ruined everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: wow i was dramatic af huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: wow okay... this second half is SO dramatic im crying lmaooo have fun! Try not to trip on all the plot holes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine waited in the choir room for Kurt to show up. But ten minutes into the class and everyone but him had shown up. Blaine tried telling himself that he usually got here late anyways, that his class was on the other side of the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the knot in his stomach grew tighter with each passing moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, there was a knock at the door, and Mr. Shue let him in. "Ah, Kurt, you're here! We waited up for a while, I have an important announcement."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Mr. Shue I was finishing up a Pre-Cal quiz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kurt made his way up to his usual seat next to Sebastian, Blaine tried to call him. "Kurt!" He whispered fiercely. "I need to talk to you. We need to talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kurt had heard him, he showed no sign of acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, first things first," began Will. "The duet competition is cancelled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news was mostly met with relief, Blaine being the only upset one, muttering a "what?" under his breath. Now how was he gonna talk to Kurt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt, on the other hand, looked equal parts relieved and heartbroken. He turned back and gave Blaine a sad expression, then turned back to the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole period was spent waiting for it to be over. Blaine just really needed to talk to Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the bell rang, Kurt headed for the door immediately, and Blaine was there right behind him. "Kurt, please, I need to talk to you!" He placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt whipped around, upset. "There's nothing to talk about, ok? Please," he pleaded. "Just... Leave me alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he left Blaine there, standing in the doorway, heart in pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar voice called from behind him. "Hey, Blaine!" Called Mr. Shue. "What do you have next period?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh," Blaine thought. "Lunch, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you do me a huge favor?" Blaine nodded his agreement. "Could you take these files," Shue handed him a folder. "and give them to Coach Beiste? Just some forms for her to sign if she wants to chaperone at Nationals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do, Mr. Shue." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed out the doors, down the hallways, and into the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd only been there a few times, but it didn't take long for him to find Beiste's office. He knocked on the open door. "Package from the Glee club!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "Just drop those in that there basket, pumpkin." She said cheerily. Noticing his somber expression, she asked, "Why the long face, sweetheart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed disappointedly and shook his head. "Personal problems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm" she muttered. "Well, I bet knockin some guys to the ground would cheer you up! My offer for you to join the team still stands, punkin." She smiled encouragingly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he smiled politely. "Maybe next year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded as he headed out. "Could you close the door on your way out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how Blaine wished he hadn't listened to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On  his way out, he heard some indistinct chatter centered around one familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Smythe, you gonna close the deal with Hummel at Hudson's party this Friday?" Asked Langanthal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian gave a short laugh. "You bet," he said with confidence. "Whether he remembers it or not. Either way, its not like its that important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright bro!" Blaine heard the sound of two hands hitting each other in a celebratory high five. "How you gonna do it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine hated the smugness in Sebastian's voice. "I know a guy who can hook me up with the right kind of stuff. Makes you really easy to handle, practically say yes to anything and everything. The best part is... You don't remember jack!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god oh god oh god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Blaine, as he rushed out of the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to find Kurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt was in the lunch line when he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around. "Kurt, I really have to talk to you now. It's urgent, more important than anything," said Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sighed, slightly annoyed by Blaine's defiance to his command to stay away, and pulled him outside into the hallway. "What!" he snapped. "What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to Finn's party on Friday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt froze. God, if Blaine asked him... Not that he'd be embarrassed, but he honestly felt like he couldn't say no. "Yeah, I'm going… with Sebastian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't." Said Blaine. "Don't go, you have to trust me on this one. Stay home, have a Liza Minnelli movie marathon or something, just promise me you won't go." He begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head. "No, I can't do that." He stated. "I already promised Sebastian that I'd go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, Kurt it's a matter of your safety."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now you just sound like an overprotective parent." He swiveled around to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine had to do something to get him to listen. "Something's going to happen to you if you go! Sebastian is..." Kurt stopped in his tracks. "I overheard him talking with some football guys in his locker room and he’s going to—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt spun around ferociously. "What," he demanded. "He's going to do what? Be a decent boyfriend like he always has been?" Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt didn't let him. "I never pegged you as the type of guy who would go around spreading </span>
  <em>
    <span>lies</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not—!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just stop it!" Yelled Kurt. People around him froze. He lowered his voice. "I get it, you're hurt that it didn't work out between us, and I'm sorry it didn't, I really am, ok? But you're taking it way too far."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt walked out on Blaine, once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Blaine was determined to do whatever it took. Anything to get Kurt to listen to him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Shoutout to Skittles-fangirl-15 for reminding me to update this lmao! thanks!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day in Glee club, Blaine wasted absolutely no time. He’d thought about calling the cops, but he realized they would probably never believe a teenager calling to put a stop to a party. So he had to get his message out the only way he knew how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Shue," he said. "There's a song I would like to sing for the group." Fuck his stage fright, Kurt needed to hear this. Whether he wanted to or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will's face lit up. "Great! Everyone lets hear it for Blaine's first solo!" He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Well, first time singing, come to think of it..." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine headed over to the piano. "May I?" He asked Brad. The silent pianist nodded nonchalantly and moved away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine's hands hovered the keys hesitantly. He looked up, and stared deliberately at Kurt. Maybe he could ignore him everywhere else, but in here, he had to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't that bring you down, down, down<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Don't that bring you down, down, down</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't give yourself away<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Don't live your life that way<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Of course he's gonna say anything you want<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Then leave quicker than he came now you got yourself to blame<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Don't put yourself back in the fire again</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes pleading with him to listen. But Kurt just crossed his arms and looked away, determined not to look him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please don't be so naïve<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Don't wait 'till your heart bleeds<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Love wasn't built for speed, listen to me babe<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>He keeps messin' with your head, tryna get you into bed<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>And in the morning you'll just hate yourself</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's the same damn things you're so quick to believe<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You do it over and over again<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>And it's the same mistakes that I'm watching you make<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You do it over and over again</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt knew this song was for him. He knew it was. But he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Sebastian was just some sleazeball trying to get him into bed. No way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's not like he didn't think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So before they bring you down<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Fall for anything<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Fall for anything</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Does that bring you down, down, down<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Does that bring you down, down, down<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Does that bring you down, down, down<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Does that bring you down, down, down</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And you give until there's nothing to give<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Until there's nothing to give<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Until there's nothing to give</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine's expression grew cold and hard as he glared at Sebastian, slamming on the keys harder. His way of saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know what you're up to, motherfucker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Before they bring you down<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Fall for anything<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for everything<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Fall for anything</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Fall for anything<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Fall for anything</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Before they break you down, down, down<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Cause they'll bring you down, down, down</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine let up in the keys a bit, playing out the slow ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, he was breathing hard, heart pumping boiling blood through his veins. Damn, this singing your feelings out thing really worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone applauded—even Sebastian—except Kurt, who sat there in a confused daze, wondering what that was all supposed to mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were let out from Glee, Kurt ran after Blaine and cornered him, grabbing his arms. "What the fuck was that supposed to be?" He asked furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Old Blaine would have cowered and made an excuse, but not New Blaine. New Blaine had one mission: to protect Kurt. No matter what the cost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine huffed and pushed Kurt's arms off him. "The truth," he answered. "That was the truth. I wouldn’t lie about something like that. Not when it comes to you, or your safety because I care about you, Kurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care about you, too!” Kurt admitted. “But it doesn’t change the fact that Sebastian is my boyfriend. Or that he is a good person, albeit a little inappropriate sometimes. You… you have to meet me halfway here, Blaine. I don’t want you out of my life. I really, really cherish our friendship but you need to stop trying to tarnish Sebastian’s reputation! Because if it comes down to it, I will stick by his side the same way he’s stuck to mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words stung Blaine. After everything Sebastian had done and was planning to do, Kurt still chose him. He stared incredulously at Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying…” he affirmed one last time, fighting back tears. “I just want you to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m safe with Sebastian…” It was part of the reason he was still dating him. Their relationship was an added layer of protection against bullying. A layer he wasn’t quite willing to give up yet. “Please, give it a rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Kurt was walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt stood at Sebastian's locker, heart thumping hard. God, he hadn’t been this nervous in a long time. But it was the right thing to do. "I need to talk to you," said Kurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian leaned against his locker cockily. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well..." He took a deep breath. "I was practicing for the duet assignment thingy the other day at Blaine's house... Oh, god..." He whispered. "And... We sang a song together and I... I didn't mean to I swear it was just—... We kissed. Blaine and I kissed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian's face fell. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a mistake!" Cried Kurt. "And I promise it'll never happen ever again! I stopped talking to him—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian looked around. "Where is that son of a bitch," he finally spotted Blaine down the hallway, slammed his locker closed and started in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt's eyes went wide. "No! Sebastian please don't hurt him!" But it was too late, Sebastian was charging down the hall towards the shorter boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stormed up to him, grabbing Blaine by his collar and shoving him up against the lockers. "You think it's cool to make a move on someone else's guy?" Gritted Sebastian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, shit. "Look, it was—" before Blaine could even finish his sentence, the other boy had drawn his fist back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine ducked out just in time, as Sebastian's fist slammed against the lockers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt pushed through the crowd of spectators. "Both of you stop it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine kept dodging the throws, and Sebastian kept swinging, shoving Blaine around, but not quite managing to get a good lick in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian threw another punch, which Blaine, again, dodged easily. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Cried Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me!?" Huffed Sebastian, slightly out of breath from the struggle. "Nothing is wrong with me! You're the one who went and tongued my boyfriend! You think you're such a goody-two-shoes, when really, all you are is a lying scumbag making a move on Kurt!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a fucking hypocrite!" Blaine scoffed, and yelled back at him. "Stop acting so god damned high and mighty when everyone here knows you've been screwing Santana on the side!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd instantly went silent. The only thing Blaine could hear was the pounding in his head from the rushing mix of blood and adrenaline in his veins, and the heavy breathing between him and Sebastian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" A small familiar voice broke through the stark silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys looked over to see Kurt, looking hurt, tears already filling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt," began Sebastian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head. "I knew it," he whispered. "I knew it, and I didn't want to believe it, but I knew. And I have never felt more like such an idiot." He turned to Blaine. "And you..." Blaine looked down, trying to hide the tears. "You knew this whole time, didn't you? You knew that my boyfriend was cheating on me continuously and you didn't tell me? And you wanted me to believe you about… I thought we were friends? I feel like I-I can't trust anyone now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt, please." Begged Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Kurt said firmly. "Is this how you treat your friends? Keeping secrets from them like this? Because if that's how it is then I want out!" He shook his head, backing away. "Both of you stay away from me... I need... I need some time to think about this. I need space." He gritted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked away, the onlookers parting like the Red Sea when he walked through them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was falling apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got three choices: Pistachio, Neapolitan, and Rocky Road," declared Quinn. Blaine looked up at her condescendingly. "You're right," she said. "Definitely Rocky Road."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quinn–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," she gave in. "I'll quit." She frowned and gave him a hug. "I know it hurts—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "That doesn't even begin to explain it." The lump in his throat was getting harder and harder to hold back. "I have never felt this alone, and hopeless, and hurt. I-Kurt may never talk to me ever again and I-" he looked down, the teardrops falling on the bed. He wiped his eyes and choked out, "I just hurt so bad right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts because it mattered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let the words sink in for a while. His head suddenly shot up. "If you were in Kurt's position, would you go to the party?" He asked, suddenly and quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-what? Well, no," she answered confusedly. "You just had a nasty break up, you're not gonna want to go where that's all people will be talking about. Why?" When Blaine stayed silent for too long, she added. "I'm going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine gave her a surprised look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna drink, I'm going to dance, and have a good time, so before you even start..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine forced a smile. "Good for you, Quinn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go, too." She suggested. "It'd be good for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately shook his head. "No. It's not my thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cocked her mouth to one side. "Alright, I guess..." She smirked. "So... You kissed him, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes at her. "Quinn, are you serious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She furrowed her eyebrows. Pretending to think about it. "Yeah," she answered. "I'm serious. I want details."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine laughed a short laugh at her, then he turned serious. "It was magical." He said breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn smiled the way one would smile at an adorable puppy. "Awe! That was the gayest thing I've ever heard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine silently laughed and mock-shoved her. "You're a real bitch, you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. And you know what else I know?" She asked. He turned to her expectantly. "You're gonna be alright. The universe has a way of working things out and putting things—and people, mind you—where they belong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled at her and sighed desperately. "I hope you're right."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: warnings for non consensual intake of drugs and attempted sexual assault in this chapter (i'm so sorry fourten y/o me had no idea what she was doing)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurt sat by himself in the cafeteria, pushing the food on his plate around tediously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brittany came and sat next to him. "You should probably eat something," she said. "If you don't eat enough you'll imply—that's like the opposite of exploding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt pushed his plate away. "I'm not really in the mood." He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde cocked her head to the side. "Are you heartbroken?" She asked, completely innocently. "I saw a movie where this girl and guy broke up and neither of them wanted to eat so then some aliens came and cut open their stomachs for fishing bait. But I fell asleep halfway through the movie so I'm not sure if that was my dream or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sighed and looked down, resting his head on his hands. "I guess I'm kind of hurt... But honestly," he admitted. "I didn't think I would miss him this much, I-I had no idea I even felt this way. I just miss him so damn much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sebastian?" She asked. "Or—" she trailed off. Kurt narrowed his eyebrows. What was she implying? She shrugged. "Cause when they were fighting, you seemed more concerned with Blaine, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you even talking about, Britt?" He shook his head at her. No way he cared about Blaine more. No way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you yelled at Sebastian not to hurt Blaine, but didn't say anything to Sebastian about being careful or anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Lied Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "Maybe going to the party will make you feel better," she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "I really don't feel like partying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Santana's going, and so is Sebastian," she pointed out. "Go to show them that what they did didn't break you. That you're still the same magical and fabulous unicorn." She smiled encouragingly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled back at her. "You know what?" He sat a little straighter. "I will. I am going to that party. I am going to be fine." He nudged her arm. "You're a lot smarter than you let on, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged and rolled her eyes playfully. "I am a genius aren't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday, Blaine meant to go straight to Kurt's house, but with all the homework and chores he had, he didn't manage to get there until around six. He had time though, it's not like Kurt was going to the party anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled up and knocked on the door. He expected to see Kurt's face greeting him, but instead he was met with a different, familiar face. This one sporting a hat and flannel vest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Humm—I mean Burt?" Blaine questioned. He tried looking past him, into the living room, searching for a familiar silhouette. "Is Kurt home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burt shook his head. "He went to some pre-prom party at Finn's house or something." He explained. "You could probably catch him over there." Burt smiled at him. "Have a little fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine's heart thumped hard against his chest. No no no no. This was not supposed to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt was supposed to be here, they were going to talk, Blaine was going to tell him how he felt—even if Kurt didn't feel the same way—and then they were going to work things out, be friends if nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things weren't supposed to happen like this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go," Blaine breathed, worriedly. "I'll be back, hopefully!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he rushed into his car and threw it into reverse, speeding away to find Kurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt was seriously beginning to regret letting Brittany talk him into coming to the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated that everyone kept staring at him, people walked by giving him sympathetic glances, and to top it all off, no one interesting had come to rescue him from his boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Kurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, expecting to see some random person, but instead he was met with the smirking face of Sebastian, his not-officially-broken-up-with ex. Kurt had never had such a strong urge to punch anyone in the face, much less Sebastian's stupid meerkat looking face. "What the hell do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit hostile, aren't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself." Spat Kurt. "I told you I needed space, I need you to respect that. Not that I expected you to, anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," began Sebastian. "I am sorry. I messed up, big time." He reached around Kurt and managed to slip something into his drink (non alcoholic if he knew Kurt at all) without him noticing. "And I know it'll take time, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt squirmed out of Sebastian's arm. "You're right, it is going to take time. But right now, I can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he watched Kurt walk away and make idle conversation with some randoms, casually taking a sip of his drink as he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine burst into the house, running around and frantically asking people where Kurt was. Thankfully, he saw Quinn. "Quinn!" He screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened in delighted surprise. "Blaine! You're here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Kurt?" He panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She furrowed her eyebrows. "I think he might be upstairs—" he immediately started to the stairs. "But why—?" Her voice faded away as he made his way upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in one of the bedrooms, Sebastian was doing his best to urge Kurt into an actual bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt had never been so confused. He saw a pair of green eyes, felt a familiar pair of lips on him, and felt strong arms trying to hold him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The information he had on what was going on, though, was limited to that. Everything was muffled, his vision was slightly blurred and fuzzy, and he had absolutely no idea what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that he didn't like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was claustrophobic and uncomfortable, stuffy and creepy. Everything felt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "No," he murmured. He felt his shirt being lifted up and hands crawling all over his chest. "No!" He backed away and shoved the other person off of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously this person couldn't take a hint, because he started fumbling around once he had pushed Kurt to the bed, trying to unbutton his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt really hated that. "Stop! No!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Help?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just outside in the hall, Blaine heard Kurt's familiar voice crying out. He rushed over to the source of the sound and banged on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Occupied!" Shouted an all too familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Occupied my ass!" Shouted Blaine. He did something he knew was only supposed to be used in self defense, but he figured this was an extreme enough case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of Kurt lying on the bed and Sebastian over him, trying to undress him made him sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed up to Sebastian, who yelled at him. "What the fuck, dude?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He. Said. No!" Blaine gritted out through his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he punched the bastard in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian cupped his cheek for a few seconds, then charged at Blaine, managing to hit him across the face. Blaine wasted no time in tackling the meerkat faced boy to the ground, throwing as many punches as he possibly could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy pinned to the ground managed to get up and push Blaine against the wall. Blaine responded by pushing back until they were off the wall, freeing his hand, and mustering all of his strength up for one last punch that knocked Sebastian right to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And stay down!" He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed up to Kurt and shook him in an attempt to bring him to full consciousness, but he was still stuck in that place between awake and asleep. "Kurt?" He whispered. "Do you want me to take you home? Home, Kurt. Do you want to go back home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt stirred in his semiconsciousness. "Home," he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine scooped him up and went downstairs, where Quinn met him with a myriad if questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on? Are you ok? What the hell just happened?" She scanned Blaine up and down, making sure he was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Kurt was drugged by Sebastian," whispered Blaine. Quinn gasped. "And he tried to take advantage of him, that's for sure. But I managed to stop it and Kurt's fine." Blaine stroked the sleeping boy's hair gently. He leaned in closer. "Please keep this on the down low, Q. If people start asking questions, make something up. Tell them that Sebastian started talking shit and that's why we got in a fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyes magnified to about ten times their actual size. "You got into a fight fight with Sebas—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quinn," he begged. "Please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Burt answered his front door, he was not expecting to see Blaine carrying his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately invited him in, where Blaine laid Kurt down on the couch with a tenderness that rivaled that of his mother's. That's the only other person he'd ever seen love Kurt with such a heart of gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine walked up to Burt and started explaining. "He's had a rough night... I think–I think Sebastian may have slipped something in his drink—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>what!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" gasped Burt, absolutely furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's more," continued Blaine. "When I got there, Sebastian was trying to take advantage of Kurt's... State... And I kind of... Well, we had a fight. I asked Kurt if I could take him home and he mumbled home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Grunted Burt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt is safe, at least," Blaine pointed out, his gaze veering over to the sleeping boy. He turned back to Burt. "Do me a favor and don't tell him I was here, don't tell him what happened. I don't know how much he remembers, and I wouldn't want to upset him anymore—we had a fight a few days ago and he's been through enough. Ignorance is bliss—and I think he really needs some of that right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him what happened?” Burt asked in disbelief. “My son’s ex tried to assault him and you want me to just forget about it? We should be at a police station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know… if you decide to wake him up, just… wait till I’m gone. I think seeing me would just upset him even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Blaine started heading towards the door, Burt stopped him. "What's going on between you and my son?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine took a deep breath. "I want him to be safe, more than anything in the world, and happy, too. I'd be willing to get my ass kicked every day if it meant he didn't have to deal with any of that bullshit." He closed his eyes. "Seeing him in pain, breaks my heart, and his smiles brighten my day. I've never felt like this, ever, before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burt leaned against the doorway. "There's a word for that feeling, kiddo." He smiled. "Love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine chocked back the sobs forming in his throat. "Yeah," he answered. "I know."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kurt woke up, he had a splitting headache and no recollection of what in the hell happened last night, just a very vague memory of a lot of fuzziness, and two indistinct figures dancing... Or fighting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad knocked in the door and entered, carrying a breakfast plate, complete with pancakes, bacon and sausage links, scrambled eggs, and of course some orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burt shrugged and sat next to his son. "Seemed like you had a rough night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't know," Kurt admitted. He shook his head. "Dad, I swear to you, I did not drink a sip of alcohol, but... I can't remember anything. Except, maybe..." Kurt shook his head. "Nah, it couldn't possibly—he wasn't even there," he mumbled half to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust you, kid." Burt said. "You probably just slipped and hit your head." he  desperately wanted to tell his son the truth, but Kurt seemed so... Not particularly happy, but not upset either. "So, you going tonight?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion, then, his eyes widened in realization. "It's prom night, tonight, isn't it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burt nodded. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Kurt. We could stay home, have ourselves a little Duck Dynasty marathon—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt gave him a small smile. "That show is horrible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, dad, but I think I'm gonna go." Burt nodded understandingly. "I mean, I've already bought the ticket, rented my tux. You only get one Junior prom, and I'm not gonna miss out on one of the greatest nights of my life just because some idiot decided to mess up." He gave his dad a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burt smiled back. "You are your father's son," and brought him in for a bone crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nobody pushes the Hummels around, remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Blaine mumbled into his phone. He'd called Kurt about four times already, and all four times it went to voicemail. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, you've reached Kurt Hummel. Please leave a message after the beep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"God dammit," grunted Blaine as he pushed the end button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he didn't pick up the first hundred times, then he's probably not gonna pick up the hundred and first time." Quinn walked out of her wardrobe, wearing her blue sparkly dress that she was planning on wearing that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled fondly. "You look gorgeous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's still time," she pointed out. "If you still wanna go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine shook his head. "No thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet Kurt'll be there," she tempted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, contemplating the idea. "I didn't buy a ticket. And besides, if I'm going to get publicly humiliated, I'm not going to do it looking like this." He pointed to his outfit: jeans and a StarWars graphic tee. "Afraid I'm a little underdressed for the occasion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," she said, heading I her nightstand and pulling out something from the drawer. "But what's this?" She held up a small blue cardstock ticket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quinn Fabray," said Blaine in a mock warning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And there's an old tux of my dad's in the wardrobe..." She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ambushing me to prom?" He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "It was cheaper than taking you out on a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuck the ticket out towards him. He bit his lip, hesitating for a moment. Finally, he caved. "Fine," he relented. "I'll go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn squealed and hugged him. "This is going to be the most unforgettable night ever!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine scoffed. "You're going to say that about your Senior prom, too, I bet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is my best friend such a cynic?" She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I try, darling." He laughed. "I try."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt stepped out of his room and into the living room. "What do you think?" He asked his dad, sporting his prom outfit, which consisted of a black long sleeved suit and a white flower in his front pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look great." Stated Burt. "You could wear a paper bag over your head and look great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt started heading towards the door, but Burt stopped him. "Have fun, tonight, Kurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded. "I will. And I will be more careful than last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Kurt." Burt sighed. "Before you go, just remember to keep an open heart and mind. Make sure you know who your friends are, and who aren't. I happen to know that a certain someone cares about you a lot, and he deserves to be heard out. We all make mistakes, Kurt. But one of the biggest ones can be not forgiving them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt nodded responsively. "Why do I feel like you know more than I do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burt huffed a laugh. "I'm your dad, I'm supposed to know more than you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiled. "I'll be back, dad." He headed out the door and towards his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have fun!" Burt called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do, dad! Will do..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here's the end! Thanks for reading and joining me on this nostalgia train!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurt was beginning to regret showing up to prom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was even worse than that party! Now, he wasn't just the guy that Sebastian cheated on, no. Now, he was the guy that Sebastian cheated on and the guy who passed out yesterday!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his head on the table, wishing that the DJ would play something other than this dumb pop, top 40 crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This sucks, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt looked up to see a familiar blond face. He smiled. "Hi, Quinn. Yeah, it does just a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need some punch?" She asked, offering him a glass. "It was for Blaine, but he won't notice." She nodded over to where Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, and some other glee kids were dancing goofily together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt immediately brightened at the sound Blaine's name. "Blaine's here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "He's enjoying himself more than he'll admit, though." Kurt looked longingly at the group. At one time, they were his friends, and then he traded them all for a boyfriend who cheated on him with a girl who claimed to be his friend. What he wouldn't give just to be one of them again, especially right now. Quinn seemed to notice his staring. "You should talk to him. He's been trying to call you all day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Questioned Kurt. "My phones been dead all day..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" She elaborated. "I mean, ever since last night, he's been trying to—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, wait, wait," said Kurt, shaking his head. "Last night? How does Blaine know what happened last night? Does he know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn's eyes went wide. "Oh, would you look at that, someone seems to be in need of my assistance!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quinn!" Kurt shouted, standing up when she tried to bail. "I have been through absolute hell in the last few days. My best friend lied to me, my boyfriend cheated on me, I did not drink at that party, yet, suspiciously, I passed out. I think I deserve the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip and sighed. "Fine," she caved, and she came clean about everything. "Blaine had reason to believe that Sebastian slipped something into your drink, and he didn't think you were going to the party so he thought you'd be fine, but then you were there, so he showed up and when he got there... Sebastian, well, he took you into a room upstairs and tried to... He tried to take advantage of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh-oh my god..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not done... Blaine went upstairs and—though he's way too humble to admit it—totally kicked Sebastian's ass and carried you downstairs. He took you home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He saved me," whispered Kurt. He got up quickly. "I'm sorry, but I have an ex boyfriend of mine to find."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his way through the crowd until he saw the familiar hair of that slime ball. He was going to just shame Sebastian for what he'd done, give him a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>how could you</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk, obviously making their breakup official.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Sebastian turned around, with that stupid cocky smirk on his face, Kurt just couldn't help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was usually opposed to violence, but decided to forgive himself for drawing his fist back and slamming Sebastian right in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doubled over in pain, clutching his face. "What the fuck!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to just break up with you for that god awful thing you tried to do to me," yelled Kurt. "But I think a punch in the face was much more suited!" Kurt turned to leave, but turned around. "One more thing. In case you didn't realize this yet, we're over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Kurt spun around to go look for Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian looked up and saw Sue Sylvester at the punch bowl. "Did you see that?" He whined. "Shouldn't he be punished?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't see anything," she remarked, and continued stirring the punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stormed over there. "You need to do something!" He shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slammed down a glass of punch. "Now, listen here, horse face." She gritted through her teeth. "I don't like my Cheerios having boyfriends, but, they're teenagers, what do you expect... But I will protect them with everything I have because they are the closest things I will ever have to children. Don't think I don't know what you did." His eyes grew frantic. "I have my sources... So either you leave my head Cheerio alone, or somehow you end up castrated in a ditch unconscious somewhere in the middle of Guadalajara." He nodded frantically. "You should leave," she remarked. "I think you've had enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>punch</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight. And I don't really trust you around drinks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Kurt was searching aimlessly around the gym for a familiar top of curly hair. Finally, he spotted him. "Blaine!" He called. The other boy paused from his dancing and turned around. His eyes lit up. "Blaine!" Kurt smiled wide, pushing through the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine started pushing through the people, but when they were separated by a mere seven people, they heard Figgin's voice across the loudspeakers. "And your 2011 McKinley High Prom King is... Mr. Kurt Hummel!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait... What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt tried his hardest to get to Blaine, but it was a lost cause once everyone started applauding and guiding him to the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced a smile once he got to the front and accepted the crown placed in his head. Where was Blaine, though? He couldn't see him anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," principal Figgin's voice boomed across the gym. "Your 2010 McKinley High Prom Queen is..." He opened the envelope. "Miss Quinn Fabray!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn looked surprised as she made her way up to the stage. "Congrats," Kurt whispered. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Blaine around, would you?" He asked sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head regrettably. "Not since a while ago, sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now! The Prom King and Queen share their first dance!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt ducked his head a bit, laughing. He took Quinn by the waist as they made it to the dance floor, and the DJ finally decided to put some decent music.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Swaying room as the music starts<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Strangers making the most of the dark<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Two by two their bodies become one</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quinn," Kurt started. "This is nice and all, but I really need to talk to Blaine... There's so much that I need to say to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn smiled and let go of him. "I don't think you'll have to wait very long, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I see you through the smokey air<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Can't you feel the weight of my stare<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You're so close but still a world away<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>What I'm dying to say, is that</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt cocked his head to the side. Quinn motioned for him to turn around, and when he did, he saw a smiling gentleman Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine stuck out his hand. "May I have this dance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt glanced at Quinn who immediately gave them the clear. "Yes," he said breathlessly. "Yes you may."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm crazy for you<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Touch me once and you'll know it's true<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I never wanted anyone like this<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I'm crazy for you, crazy for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine pulled Kurt in close, holding his back as they swayed to the melody. Carefully, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt smiled, realizing he could feel Blaine's heartbeat through his own chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Trying hard to control my heart<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I walk over to where you are<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Eye to eye we need no words at all</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt lifted his head and leaned in towards Blaine, resting their foreheads against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Blaine mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Slowly now we begin to move<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Every breath I'm deeper into you<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Soon we two are standing still in time<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>If you read my mind, you'll see</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt pulled back, the goofiest smile plastered to his face. "I love you, too. And I know, it took me a while to realize it, to accept it but—hmph!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine silenced him by kissing him. "Shut up," he mumbled against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt could help but smile into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm crazy for you<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Touch me once and you'll know it's true<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I never wanted anyone like this<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I'm crazy for you, </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt sighed, wanting to hold onto that moment forever, Blaine stroking his hair, him  resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, holding each other close and not giving a damn what anyone else thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't get to stay in that moment forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they sure had the rest of their lives to make up for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>And you know it's true<br/></em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <em>I'm crazy, crazy for you</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>